


Comfort

by Alphalover



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphalover/pseuds/Alphalover





	

_I’m Superman._

Trask hadn’t believed him, but Lois had.  The moment Clark said these words, the weird reality distorting effect of his disguise slipped away and Lois saw the truth.

And now, she was stuck in the aftermath. Kryptonite was obviously real, and Clark had been exposed to it.

“He’s dead because of me,” Clark's voice was heavy with regret. “Rachel killed someone because of me.”

Jonathan and Martha offered words of comfort , but her deeply caring partner was caught in his own guilt.

“If not for me, none of this would have happened.”

“Why not blame us, Clark – we are the ones who found you and who decided to raise you as our son.”

“I know I can’t blame myself for existing, but I still feel responsible.”

“You did everything you could, Clark – he was insane. “

“Maybe because he spent **my** life hunting down an alien invader.  That may have driven him insane.  He knew that an alien had come to earth.  Years later, I go public with what i can do, and what I can do is terrifying.  Now that I know what it's like to be a normal human, I know how frightening it is to be at a disadvantage against someone strong - or fire... " he shuddered, remembering.  "I could feel it's heat.  I understand Trask's fears and I wonder if learning what I can do didn't push him over the edge of reason.  What rational person who didn’t know me wouldn’t fear what I could do.” 

  
"Are you calling me irrational," Lois spoke, startling them all.  "Didn't hear me coming? Guess you're power are still dormant?"

"Lois?" 

"I feared Clark Kent, handsome slick reporter. 'Not again', I thought... 'Be strong', I had to tell myself. You are really charming and it was hard to fight against that... but I'd learned more than one lesson and I wasn't going to fall for it.  Superman, on the other hand, never scared me at all. Not even that first meeting, where you did something so extraordinary.  Granted 'what the hell are you' was a rude question, but I was under a lot of stress, thinking the bomb was going to kill us all, so I reserve the right to have said something regrettable.  But even then, I never ever feared you."

"I never knew why," he answered, his gaze was awestruck at the idea.  "But then, nothing scares you. Not even Lex Luthor - and he is a frightening person... so - "  


"Are you actually calling my judgement into question?  If you are, you better think twice about saying so out loud. I can't work with someone who thinks I have lousy judgement.  Remember, nobody is as suspicious of Lex as you are, which probably means you know something us mere mortals don't."

He thought about it.

"Well, he implied he was behind those tests on my abilities. However... he sees me as a potential rival- so he's been different to me than other ... people."

She heard the hesitation. Did he not see himself as a person?

"You are a person, Clark.  Trask wasn't driven insane by his knowledge of who you are- and even if he was, he was the one who chose to harm others to get to his quarry.  He broke Mr. Irig's fingers.   Normal people don't do that to other people."

"Thanks Lois. I just need time, I guess.  This has never happened before.  And... it's - hard."

"Sure. Like other normal people,  you're reeling from a painful experience, and you need to work it out.    But don't forget all of us who aren't afraid of the man in the cape. Remember, it isn't just me - Perry and Jimmy trust you too. "

"I'll never understand your faith," he shook his head.

"You get back what you give. I finally understand that."

 

 

 


End file.
